


Fusion Disillusion

by Maroon_Dolphins



Series: What Are We? [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Somewhat Ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon discovers that his best friend is actually a fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Disillusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



> Even though there is a fusion, the two that make up the fusion have regular human-like names. This is to easily distinguish who is speaking and acting without having to come up with confusing names for people to follow.

Tears threatened to fall from Gon’s eyes. He had never felt more betrayed by his friend and the hurt he felt in his chest throbbed. Standing tall, he looked at his best friend, or more accurately, friends. The sad looks on their faces almost made him keel over and sob into the ground beneath him.

“Gon...” Killua had no idea what to say. Nothing he could say would change the fact that their most precious friend was broken in a way that could not be fixed. He glanced at Kina beside him, but she looked as though she were in the same state as Gon. Her arms wrapped around her torso as her shoulders shook. Small sobs escaped her mouth with every breath she took.

“How could you, you guys...” Gon started backing up as if he were about to run from his greatest fear. “How could you not tell me you’ve been a fusion this whole time? I thought we were best friends.”

Kina spoke for the first time since the confrontation. “We wanted to! We really did. Ever since we first met you we’ve wanted to, but as time went on...” She couldn’t bring herself to admit to the one thing that she had kept from her friend for five years.

“If I had never walked in on you guys unfusing would you have ever told me?”

“No.” Killua curtly responded. “We actually had no intention of ever telling you. While it is true that we wanted you to know our secret, it is something that we could never allow anybody to know. A secret like ours getting out not only endangers the mission, but also everyone around us.” His voice was without regret and his words stung Gon more than initially finding out the truth.

Gon looked at Kina for any kind of remorse, but found none. It was true. His best and only friend turned out to be a fusion of two people and shared a secret that should never have been known to him.

Killua suddenly walked up to Gon and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Gon. We can’t have you knowing about me an Kina.” Gon looked behind him to see Kina solemnly nod in agreement.

“Don’t worry. I...I still consider you, uh, you guys my friends and I won’t tell anyone. I promi-”

He was swiftly cut off by the boy in front of him. “I’m sorry Gon, but we can’t allow that. We can’t have an unknown variable like you get in the way of our mission.”

Before Gon could respond his body fell to the ground in agony. His vision blurred and he was unable to move any part of his body. Right before he lost consciousness he could barely make out the figures of Killua and Kina as they walked away from his corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made because of procrastination.


End file.
